formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Monaco E-Prix
Circuit de Monaco | timesheld = 3 | firstrace = 2015 Monaco ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Monaco E-Prix | cityflag = MON | natflag = MON | eventname = 2019 ABB Formula E Monaco E-Prix | fastestlap = 0:52.385 | natfld = GER | fldriver = Pascal Wehrlein | qualifying = 0:50.042 | natqd = GBR | qdriver = Oliver Rowland | wins = 2 | natwd = SUI | wdriver = Sébastien Buemi | secondnat = GBR | second = Oliver Rowland | thirdnat = BRA | third = Felipe Massa}} The Monaco E-Prix, alternately known as the Monte Carlo E-Prix, is a biennial motorsports event, held as part of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship in Monte Carlo, Monaco. Staged on a modified version of the legendary Circuit de Monaco, the Monaco E-Prix has been staged three times, alternating each season with the Historic Grand Prix. City History A land grant by Emperor Henry VI in 1191 saw Monaco re-founded as a colony of Genoa in 1215.'Monaco', wikipedia.org, (17/04/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monaco, (Accessed 25/04/2015) It continued to be a Genoese colony until 1419, when Grimaldis purchased Monaco, declaring it an independent state. French Revolutionaries captured Monaco in 1793, before the fall of Napoleon saw the crown reinstated in 1814. After becoming a sovereign state in 1861, the principality stopped charging the population tax due to the successful casino, meaning the rich from across Europe came to live in the country throughout the late nineteenth and twentieth centuries. The city has hosted numerous motor races, including the historic and, most famously, the Monaco Grand Prix. Formula E History Monaco was announced as one of the host cities for the inaugural Formula E season on the 16th of October 2013, with the Prince Albert Foundation becoming a partner in the championship not long after.'Prince Albert welcomes Formula E to Monaco', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 16/10/2013), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2013/october/prince-albert-welcomes-formula-e-to-monaco.aspx, (Accessed 25/05/2015) The circuit was revealed on the 29 March 2015, with the ePrix itself scheduled for the 9 May later that year. Circuit History After successfully hosting the 2015 Monaco ePrix, Monaco was removed from the 2015/16 calendar, after an agreement to host the Historic Monaco Grand Prix on alternate years with Formula E.'Monaco Circuit', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar/2015-monaco.aspx, (Accessed 25/04/2015) Yet, after the cancellation of the 2016 Moscow ePrix Monaco was proposed as an alternate host, although time limitations prevented the Principality's premature return.'Formula E will not race in Moscow on June 4', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 06/05/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/may/formula-e-will-not-race-in-moscow-on-june-4/, (Accessed 07/05/2016) Regardless, the Monaco ePrix returned for 2016/17 as expected, getting its second chance to host Formula E in May 2017.'From Hong Kong to New York: FIVE NEW CITIES FOR THIRD FORMULA E SEASON', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/07/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/july/from-hong-kong-to-new-york/, (Accessed 02/07/2016) Records A full list of records for the is outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Monaco ePrix